


Home is Where the Heart is

by BSloves1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, It's Still Cute, Love, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Harry Styles, One Shot, lots of fluff, they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSloves1D/pseuds/BSloves1D
Summary: A one shot where Harry and Louis break up, but still love each other





	Home is Where the Heart is

Louis and Harry had been together for five years. They had graduated high school together and now shared an apartment as they both finished school. It was difficult, but they managed to keep their relationship in one piece. Louis and Harry just insisted that if two people were meant to stay together they would figure out a way to make it work. They both put a lot of hard work into their relationship, but they both knew it was worth it. 

Until they started doubting that. 

It was the little things first. Louis not picking up after himself and leaving Harry to clean the house. Harry not throwing away the empty food containers and, instead, leaving them in the fridge for Louis to take care of. Perhaps, Louis not cuddling Harry anymore in bed and falling asleep or Harry hogging the blankets. 

Either way, they both slowly realized they they were both unhappy. They couldn't go two minutes without bickering about something and they could tell it was taking a toll on their relationship.

 It was Harry who realized, after a more heated argument about Louis' lack of effort in their pairing, that maybe they weren't meant to be after all. When Harry finally understood what that meant and he cried. He didn't know how to live without Louis. His first and only home he shared was with his partner, he was used to falling asleep with a warm body next to him, he was used to  _Louis_ and the pure thought of being in a world without him was terrifying. 

Louis managed to pick up on Harry's strange behavior not long after Harry understood they were nearing the end of their partnership. Of course, this only made Louis more upset, because Harry wouldn't tell Louis why he was upset and acting weird. This, naturally, lead to more argument, but finally...

"I think we should break up." 

It was simple. Six words was all. Harry didn't even think much about it, it just came out with his thoughts. They were eating dinner together, for the first time that month, and they had slipped into a silent part of their conversation and it...slipped. 

"What?" Harry looks up at Louis and realizes what this meant. He had been avoiding this moment for months and finally it was here. Harry scans over his lover's face and his heart drops. 

"I think we should break up. We both obviously aren't happy in this relationship and I don't know...I think we should...break up," Harry explains. He was nervous. He didn't know how Louis was going to react. He assumed Louis would start yelling or maybe agree, but he was prepared for what Louis did. 

Louis slowly set his fork down on the table and blinked a few times. Harry watched as he placed his hands to his temples and looked down at his plate. He noticed that Louis was crying and not his loud cry that was reserved for sad movies or heartbreaking RSPCA commercials, but the silent cry. Harry knew Louis was hurting when the only thing he did was let the tears fall. Harry had watched it when Louis' mother passed away in November and now he was doing it again. 

"Okay," Louis whispers. He looks up and Harry watches as the tears fall down his rosy cheeks. Louis had pulled his sweater sleeves down his to hands and wiped away the tears as best he could before looking at Harry. He bites his lip and nods. Harry sits there, unsure of what to do, as Louis stands and speed walks to their bedroom. 

Harry sighs, silently knowing what this meant. He should leave. He knew it would be the kind thing to do. He had broken up with Louis and knew that it would be right to let Louis stay here. He lets his body go on autopilot. 

The first thing he does it pick up his phone and call his best friend. He can feel the tears starting to from behind his eyes as Niall picks up. 

"Yo! I was just finishing dinner can I call you back in a bit or is it--"

"I broke up with Louis." 

The line goes dead. Both were silent. The only thing Harry could hear was Niall's quiet breathing. 

"You're shitting me right?" 

"No. I just. I can't stay here, can I come 'round yours? Stay the night maybe?" Harry could feel his hear breaking. He wasn't going to get night time cuddles with Louis anymore. All he had to look forward to would be Niall's couch, if he let him stay. 

"Fuck, you're serious. Uh...sure...yea. Are you safe to drive or do you need me to pick you up? I don't want you driving if you're like crying. Have you packed a bag?" 

"I just need to leave. I can pick up my stuff later I just...can't be here...not with him. Thanks so much, Ni," Harry hangs up, grabbing his keys as he exits his apartment. 

When he gets to Niall's flat he's greeted by a pair of open arms. He engulfs his best friend and finally lets himself fall apart. Niall manages to get him to the couch before Harry collapses, slumber overwhelming him as his mind runs a million miles an hour. 

~_~_~

It's been six months. Harry doesn't know how he's done it, but somehow he's been able to manage without Louis. He's become Niall's permanent roommate and was finally getting back on his feet. 

The first week was the hardest. He was glad he had Niall for support, because if he didn't he wouldn't know what to do. Now, Harry was mostly fine. Of course, every now-and-again he would see something that reminded him of Louis and would have a good little cry, but for the most part he was over it. He had even managed to start seeing someone again. 

"You're really beautiful, you know that Harry?" The man was pulling his fingers through Harry's hair while they laid in bed together. It wasn't very often that Harry went to Liam's house, but when he did they would always cuddle. Harry wasn't quite used to Liam's stronger arms, however, he knew that over time he would get used to it. 

"I love you, Harry. I know it's early, but I want you to know that," Liam mutters as he presses a small kiss to Harry's head. Harry feels a warmth spread through him as his words hit Harry's bones. 

"I love you too, Louis." 

Harry realizes what he does and sits up, ready to leave and never see Liam again. He fucked up and he knew that. 

"I'm sorry, it just slipped. I'm...I'm over him I swear. I'm all about you now! I love you, Liam. You're the only guy in my life and I'm so sorry!" Harry feels himself getting hot with embarrassment as he goes to stand up. Liam stands with him and pulls Harry towards him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, calming him down. 

"Hey, it's fine. I know that you're still pinning after Louis. I was hoping I would be able to get you to love me, but I know that's not going to happen. You and Louis were made for each other, Harry," Liam explains. Harry shakes his head. 

"No, I'm over him! I want you, Liam! I'm here with you. _I_  broke up with Louis, not the other way around. I wouldn't have broken up with him if I still loved him," Harry points out.  

"Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you don't love Louis. If you can say it I'll forget this happened and we can lay down and cuddle. If you can't I'm kicking you out and making you go and get your man back." Liam knew Harry wouldn't be able to do it and deep down, Harry knew that too. 

"I...you know I can't do that, Li. I'm so sorry," Harry rests his forehead against Liam's chest. It was nice to be held, but Liam's arms weren't where Harry belonged. It wasn't  _home._

"I know. Now, go get your man," Liam pulls back from Harry and watches as Harry pathetically picks up his phone and leaves his apartment. 

Harry had no clue where he was going to find Louis. He had a couple good guesses, but it had been months since he had seen him. Harry wasn't even sure if Louis wanted to be in a relationship with Harry again. 

He found himself standing in front of his old apartment, the key still stuck to his key ring. He never had the heart to take it off. It was the one, and only, reminder he had of Louis. He slowly unlocks the door of his old apartment and knocks before opening the door. 

He notices it looks mostly the same. The same ratty old couch and small TV. The blanket Louis liked to cuddle with was sprawled across the floor in a way that Harry was all too familiar with. He rolls his eyes playfully and picks it up, folding it neatly before setting it do on the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Harry stops. He knew that he had a chance of seeing Louis, but he hadn't planned anything. He had no clue what to do now that he was standing in the same room with him. Harry slowly turns around and finds his knees going weak as he sees his ex-boyfriend. 

Louis' beard was scruffily now. Harry always loved scruffily Louis. His hair had grown longer too. Harry noticed that Louis was wearing the same sweater he wore the day they broke up and in way it felt like this was everything coming back around again. 

"I came to apologize. I know you probably want nothing to do with me, and I completely understand if that's the case, but I want to know if you'll...you'll take me back," Harry knew it was a long shot. He regretted coming here. He goes to leave, knowing Louis' answer. 

"I should probably be hating you forever for breaking my heart, but as much as I want to, I can't bring myself to do that. I'm trying so hard not to kiss you right now," Louis admits. Harry turns to Louis and slowly leans in. It reminds him of their first kiss back in high school. Both of them were unsure of what to do and whether the other wanted to, so it was a kinda awkward meet in the middle. 

This time, however, it wasn't awkward. Harry closed the space between them and placed his lips against Louis'. His arms slide around Louis' waist and Louis' snake up to Harry's hair. This was what he missed. Being with Liam was okay and for that short time it gave him what Harry needed to heal, but Liam wasn't home. Being in Louis' arms, kissing Louis' mouth, was home. Louis was Harry's home and he felt so lost without him. 

Harry pulls back and looks at Louis' face. Louis was biting his lip, trying not to smile. 

"I forgive you for making a mess everywhere. I missed cleaning up after you," Harry admits. 

"I forgive you for leaving the milk cartoon in the fridge. It was weird not seeing it in here," Louis adds. 

"I understand now why you didn't cuddle me sometimes, it wasn't because you didn't want to, it was because you had a long day and wanted to fall asleep. I missed sleeping with you," Harry sighs. 

"I won't ever get mad at you for stealing the blankets. I get way too hot under all of them anyway," Louis pushes his lips to Harry, unable to contain himself. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you," Harry mumbles again Louis' lips. 

"I'm sorry for letting you leave," Louis replies. They stood there for at least 20 minutes, just apologizing for everything they had done, kissing, and staring at each other. Both of them had missed their other half, better half, because no matter what happened they weren't home if they weren't in each other's arms. 


End file.
